Comrade's Handbook
The Comrades Handbook is a reddit post by ENCR0ACHER, which covers quite a few basics on the tomorrow children's game mechanics and tactics. The original post can be found there : https://www.reddit.com/r/TomorrowChildrenPS4/comments/53fd9v/the_comrades_handbook/ Here is a transcription of the post - = Comrade's Handbook - By ENCR0ACHER = Hello, comrades. It is another beautiful day. Grab your tools and get to work. I'm am creating this post to simply compile useful information that new and vet players may find interesting or helpful. I will do my best to update the information as time goes on. Enjoy. STATS Stat points are awarded at a rate of 1 point per Level you gain. These points can be spent in the Bourgeoisie Level section of your Player Info tab. OUTFIT STAT BONUSES The stars on clothing are a multiplicative bonus on the internal stat weight of each stats bonus to your character. The exact amount is unknown and still in the balancing process. But lets say that the internal value of each stat at 0 is 100. And each star gives that internal value a 10% bonus. Wearing the Body Suit would put your internal stat weight for Agility at 120 (100+10+10). Now lets say that each point you put in each stat is worth 10 points of internal weight and you had put 10 points into Agility. Your internal weight would be 200 (100+100). Now if you equip the Body suit your internal bonus would be 240 (200+20+20). This effect will surely have smaller impact at lower levels but a much larger gain at higher levels. Much thanks to TTC Director dckyoto for clearing this up for me! <3 NOTE: Even if you have 0 points spent in a specific stat, you will still gain a bonus to said stat by wearing an Outfit. (At the moment) *EXAMPLE: Wearing the Body Suit while having a 0 in Agility on your Bourgeoisie stats still increases your movement speed. (At the moment) PERKS Perks are earned by drinking VoidKa Drinks (See effect below). These can be purchased with Medallions earned thru Request Missions. You can start these Missions sometimes by talking to Police Officers, Priest, or getting a call randomly on your communication device. Perks stack. Which means the more you drink of the same type, the stronger the bonus becomes. Some drinks also increase in cost per drink (stack). VOIDKA DRINKS MONSTERS (IZVERG) USEFUL TIPS * You can kick Ore, wood and fruit by pressing △. * You can eat the glowing plants by picking one up and pressing ▢. This make your clone glow with it's own light source for a few minutes. Very handy for mining at night out on the islands. * You can pick up the green crystals and press ▢ to charge it. Then simply drop or throw it into the void to create a temporary radius of solid ground for a few minutes. This can be handy for reaching crystallized bodies that are near town but just out of reach in the void. * Your Town Hall requires metal (gold) to level up. Don't deposit a large surplus into storage. Feed your Town Hall. * One Thermal Power Station and Treadmill Generator is enough to sustain power needs. If you get caught without wood or coal for the Power Station, the Treadmill will pick up the slack until you have resources to throw in the furnace. * Plant a few (3-6) Trees near your Thermal Power Station. These can be used by your stock works to keep busy and gain EXP in between bus loads. These can also be cut down and thrown into the furnace in an emergency energy crisis. * Unused Tools laying around town can be burned in the Power Station furnace to clean up. * The Recycle Bin can be used to pull surplus resources out of storage. Simply craft a structure and throw it in the bin. It will spit out about 80% of the resources it cost to craft. This is useful for taking surplus metal (gold) out of storage to level up your Town Hall if needed. * If you're not very good at the crafting puzzles, consider playing the role of a miner to go to islands or a stock worker that puts the resources in the storage when they arrive in town on the bus. * Don't be too hasty to snub residents that are using the Disassembler. They may simply be rearranging the buildings to make room for something or to make the layout more efficient for the stock workers. * Try to build your Town Hall and Rescue Apparatus close to the bus station (without blocking it). This will speed up dropping off dolls and ore with less travel time for your stock workers. * Place your turrets on the outside edge of your town and spread them out. Also, do not put them too close to other buildings. This will help prevent collateral damage when they take an orb from the big guys. You can also place them up on blocks for some elevation. But again, keep them away from other building to reduce the collateral damage. * Leave 'alleys' (a space big enough to run thru without getting stuck or snagged) between your apartments and domiciles so that those in town can easily get to the turrets and better see incoming threats in the distance. * Don't bunch up your signs, lamp, people's voice, bells, etc. If an Izverg comes thru town in that area, they'll all be destroyed in one stomp. This will have a quick and sharp impact on propaganda, technology and culture levels. * The Izverg are colored according to strength. Green is weakest. Yellow is normal. Red is beast mode! * Do not shoot at the islands or crystallized Izverg bodies with turrets. Not only could you hit a miner, but the explosions will destroy the resources and or dolls that may be inside. Waste. * Be sure to talk to all the police men and priest every 30 mins or so. They will give you Request Missions for Medallion currency. If you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I hope you found some of the information helpful. I will continue to edit the guide with more sections and info as the game progresses. See you in town, comrade! o7 Slava Bogu! Category:Comrade's Handbook Category:Gameplay Category:Game Help